


Wingmen

by Angelica_writes



Series: Imagines [14]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Canon Era, Episode: s01e05 Crossroads (Band of Brothers), F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, WWII, World War Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelica_writes/pseuds/Angelica_writes
Summary: Babe is jealous when you hang out with the Dog Company men.
Relationships: Babe Heffron/You, Babe Heffron/reader
Series: Imagines [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999741
Kudos: 7





	Wingmen

After Holland, you and the rest of Easy Company were more than relieved to have some time to recover before the next offensive. Mourmelon-le-Grand wasn’t as peaceful as Aldbourne, but it sure was better than being up against Kraut guns. Every night, a film was shown to any of the 2nd battalion soldiers who wished to watch it; tonight’s pick was, to your dismay, The Lady Eve. It was virtually impossible to hear any of the dialogue over the noise of wolf whistles every time the sultry Barbara Stanwyck appeared on the screen. You felt a hand on your soldier and looked up to see Tom, an acquaintance from Dog Company.

“Me and some of the boys are getting out of here for some drinks, wanna join us?” he asked.

“Sure,” you smiled, happy to give up on the inaudible film.

///

Despite their keen interest in Barbara Stanwyck, your friends in Easy Company couldn’t help but notice your departure with the Dog Company men.

“Where is Y/N going with those Dog Company pricks?” Guarnere huffed, face grimaced.

“Geez, I don’t know, Bill, but she’s fucking nuts for wanting to go anywhere with those fuckers,” Liebgott replied.

“I know who I’d chose between Barbara Stanwyck and Dog shit Company and it ain’t the same choice as Y/N,” Toye chimed in.

“What have they got that we haven’t?” Babe cut in, a pout on his face and hurt in his eyes.

“Shit for brains,” Bill guffawed at his own joke.

“Tiny dicks,” Liebgott also began to laugh, and Toye joined in. Babe, however, stayed silent, and there wasn’t even a flicker of a smile on his face.

“What’s eating ya, huh, Babe?” Bill elbowed his friend, jolting him out of his trance.

“Ah, its nothing,” Babe replied, grinning merely to cover up how hurt he was.

“There’s no fooling old Gonorrhoea, spit it out Babe.” By now Liebgott and Toye had noticed their exchange and had their eyes on Babe, their curiosity burning.

“You don’t think Y/N has something going on with Tom?” Babe uttered the man’s name as if we were the devil himself.

“Nah, she wouldn’t be that stupid, not when she gets to see someone as handsome as me everyday,” Liebgott replied, smirking at his own joke, and winking at Babe.

“Shit, Lieb, that ain’t even funny,” Bill replied, a supportive hand on Babe’s shoulder. “You want her to be your gal then, huh?” Babe didn’t reply, just nodded, a lost expression covering his face.

“Fuck this, let’s go get your girl,” Liebgott, feeling bad for laughing at his friend, grabbed Babe by the arm and dragged him out of the cinema room. Bill and Toye followed behind, and the four men wandered around the most popular drinking spots. Soon enough they spotted you sitting in a field, enjoying the sharpness of the cool night air, surrounded by Dog Company men. Liebgott sauntered over, the others following.

“Mind if we join ya?” Without waiting for an answer, Liebgott sat down, as did Bill, Toye and Babe, who made sure to sit right next to you. You grinned up at him, glad your friends had come out to join you, and he felt his heart hammering against his chest. Babe opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again, the thought of you knowing how he felt scaring him into silence.

“You good?” you asked Babe, who admired the way the moonlight made your hair glow slightly and how the icy air made your cheeks flush.

“Ye-ah,” he stammered, mentally cursing himself.

“What ya think guys, wanna get outta here and find somewhere warm,” Bill cut into your almost non-existent conversation. You and Babe nodded, standing up with your three friends. Babe felt his jealousy rise again as you hugged Tom and the other Dog Company men goodbye. “Me and the Joes and gonna walk up ahead, tell her how ya feel.”

“But I don’t know how, what if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Babe protested. Bill and Lieb were about to reply when you came up to them, and the five of you began walking.

“Babe fancies you,” Toye broke the silence, getting straight to the point. He walked on ahead, Bill and Lieb sniggering at their friend’s bluntness. You gazed at Babe, shocked.

“Is Toye serious?” you asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Babe replied, the colour of his face now matching his hair.

“Well it’s a good thing, Babe Heffron, that Toye decided to tell me, because I just happen to fancy you too,” you grinned widely, gently placing your hand in Babe’s and pulling him to catch up with the others.


End file.
